deadmeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Brightmoor
'Brightmoor '''is a town about two hours northwest of River's Edge by carDead Meat, (Chapter 19: ''Pulling Triggers). It is covered mainly by farmland, and is a small location, or, as Benny puts it, "a hick town." It was abandon when the local area was overrun by man-eating beasts nicknamed bees due to their tendency to travel in swarms, in 2007. History Early History Like to neighboring city of River's Edge, so named for being on the edge of a river, it is likely that the settlers of Brightmoor named it for the local scenery, which may insinuate that it is built on a brightly-lit moor. Brightmoor is likely an older town, seeing as Rickett, an elderly hermit, was aware of its existance, even though he hadn't left the comfort of his home for civilization in quite a long time. Recent History On April 5th, 2007, a newspaper in Brightmoor's neighbor, the River's Edge Dispatch, reported an infestation of rodents and other pests in the downtown area, near the mills. Days later, the military was sent to allegedly "help" the problem, and around the same time, the virus carried by many of the pests spread to human residents, turning them into cannibilistic monsters who travel in swarms, and who are nicknamed "bees" for this reason. One man called Clyde became the sole survivor of the town, and locked himself inside the deli where he worked when he saw around twenty bees in the outside area. He waited in the store for quite a while, until one day when two men from River's Edge named Gavin Murphy and Benny showed up. Benny allowed Clyde to join them as they waited for a colleague of their's, Rickett, to come to the town and help them out. Over time, although Benny had some slight emotional attachment to the person he had found, Gavin began to hate him. The next night, Benny reported that he saw quite a lot of the bees outside the grocery store in which they had taken refuge, and the trio went onto the roof via a set of stairs in order to see better. At the same time, a truck speeding up the road nearby, presumably with Rickett as the driver, used its headlights to illuminate the fact that there were actually around seventy bees out in the parking lot. Gavin and Clyde attempted to run through the bees to the truck while Benny used himself as bait, and Gavin became overcome with a sort of primal instinct. Seconds later, Clyde touched him in the back, and, without thinking to see who it was, Gavin turned around and shot him, causing the body to be devoured by the bees. Location Brightmoor is located near the neighboring towns of River's Edge and Lincoln, both of which are accesible through a few hours of driving. Appearances *''Dead Meat, (Chapter 19: ''Pulling Triggers) (Mentioned only) *''Dead Meat'', (Chapter 20: On the Road) (Mentioned only) *''Dead Meat'', (Chapter 22: The Dentist is In) (First appearance) Notes and references Category:Locations